


Choices

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she wonders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #9 on multifandom 1000: The road not taken. What would have happened if a different choice had been made?

She watches them. Jesse's voice low as he talks, head tilted upwards towards Adam who is leaning over his shoulder. Adam's laughter ringing out at whatever Jesse said.

Sometimes, she wonders what would have happened if she had been a little more patient, a little more persistent in her pursuit instead of backing away and turning her affections towards someone else. Someone easier to be with.

Adam is not an easy man to love. Too many secrets. Too much past history that comes back to haunt him, bringing along the guilt and shame over past decisions. But seeing how he touches Jesse, how he leans to kiss him, love for Jesse clear in his dark eyes and body, Shalimar thinks it would have been worth it to take that one extra step. He holds nothing back in his love. She sees this, knows how passionate he is about his work and what he believes in. How could he be any different when he is in love.

Instead, she backed off, tired of chasing him even though she had see the way he had looked at her at times. The uncertainty and desire. She turned away from him, taking her attentions and focussing on another man, an easier man to love.

Brennan is warm and funny. She enjoys being with him, of being in love with him. He is open and honest with his feelings, keeping nothing hidden.

Only sometimes does she wonder what would have happened. But only sometimes and rarely when she is in Brennan's arms.


End file.
